Why Do You Play With Your Glasses?
by Gubby3
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the new kid, and Francis just can't stop wondering why he plays with his glasses.
1. Chapter 1

"Students, this is Arthur Kirkland. He is a transfer sophomore, but will be joining us for Maths. Please offer to show him around campus. You may take any open seat Arthur, and welcome to our school."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mannina."

Taking a stroll towards an open seat located in the center of the class, Arthur placed his textbook on desk. I scoffed at the newcomer who had taken the spot to my right. Eyebrows the size of caterpillars sat atop green eyes, dimmed by clear frames. His blonde hair looked as if it tried to be tamed, but the locks pursued a rather messy state. Other than those eyebrows, he wasn't half-bad looking. Leaning over to my friend Gilbert, I let my voice be drained out in water.

"I'd so tap that."

The albino snickered and nodded his head in agreement, as I noticed the blonde's attention trail towards us. Head cocked, it seemed that the kid didn't know the meaning of laughter.

"Okay class, let's start our lesson. Turn your textbook to page twenty-six. We are going to be doing a chapter one review to refresh everyone before our big test. Please complete questions…"

I let my mind numb out as the teacher continued to speak, writing the page number and questions on the board in unison. Turing my head towards the junior, I took note of his form: sitting tall, hands folded, and eyes watching the woman intently. 'What a boring drag out.'

Watching the teen take out his binder and pulled out a lined piece of paper and a pencil, I started to replicate the action.

"Francis, where's Antonio? I want to ask him if Feli is at school today."

Neck rotating to the direction of the whisper, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Doesn't he have Spanish right now?"

"QUIET!"

The piercing yell of Mrs. Mannina echoed in my ears, as I furiously flipped through my textbook until I reached page twenty-six. The first question stumped me. It's not like I do my homework in class anyways, or at all. Letting myself observe the classroom for something interesting, my irises ceased on Arthur. The new student seemed to be doing his work at ease, quickly yet neatly scribbling down questions and answers. He had a sort of grace to his movements. There was one thing that kept bothering me. The kid kept playing with his glasses, and I don't mean adjusting them. Literally toying around with them, as he continuously pushed them back and forth. Every time he did it, a humble smile formed on his lips. I started to wonder if he even noticed what he was doing.

"Hey Arthur,"

My call was disregarded for at least a minute. It was as if he was debating whether to talk to me or not.

"Yes, what is it?"

I immediately caught how thrilled I got to finally get a response. 'He's just some geeky brat, and nothing more.'

"Why do you keep playing with your glasses?"

Arthur's face flushed, as a delicate smile was painted onto his face.

"It's a constant habit that provides me entertainment, something I seem to get too little of."

Mouth forming a circle, I puffed out my lips in an exasperated expression.

"Oh."

He nodded and went back to the assignment at hand. Continuing to watch him, I felt myself becoming agitated by the constant movement of his glasses.

"Would you stop that?"

Reaching over, I snatched the glass and metal material off his face, and I felt my cheeks burn. Eyes doubling in size, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Beautiful green orbs the shade of summer grass, staring back at me in confusion.

"W-What are you doing? I can't see without those you git!"

Blindly extending his hand towards me, my body froze in shock.

"Bloody French frog, give them back!"

Tuning back in, I smirked as I held the object away from the blind boy.

"Non, moi le premier baiser."

"I don't speak French!"

"I said, 'Kiss me.'"

I saw his cheeks turn red, until that stubborn expression appeared again.

"You asshat, like I'd ever!"

"Vous êtes tout à fait un joli."

"I already told you I don't understand bloody French!"

"BOYS!"

If looks could kill, Arthur and I would be dead a hundred times over.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I held my composure, as Arthur started to stutter.

"Mrs. Mannina, he t-took my glasses!"

"FRANCIS!"

"Oui, Mrs. Mannina?"

"Give those back to him, and detention for both of you!"

The blonde seemed horrified, as if he'd been caught in a nightmare. I sneered as I gently placed the object back on his desk, and leaned in to his ear.

"See you in detention, Sourcils."

"Fuck you, frog bastard!"


	2. Chapter 2

'I can't believe what's happening, I don't deserve this! On my first day too…'

Stomping into the classroom, I carelessly dropped my books on the first desk I reached. Slipping the leather book bag off my shoulder, I let it plunge down on the wooden table as well. Slumping in the chair, I placed my cheek in my left hand. 'Preposterous, the teacher's not even here yet!'

"Honhonhon, look what we have here."

Spinning in my chair, my eyes met those of the sea. 'Not you…'

"Enjoy your first day, mon cher?"

The blonde questioned, as he pulled up a seat next to me.

"I would have, I if I didn't get detention because of you!"

Smirking, the bastard continued to interrogate me.

"Meet anyone interesting?"

Pushing up my glasses with my forefinger, I let out a childish grin.

"I did actually. I met an American jock named Alfred in second period, some sweet Russian guy called Ivan, although he has the aura of a bloody rapist, and a wonderful Austrian bloke by the name of Roderich."

I felt my cheekbones spark red from speaking of Roderich, and Francis raised an eyebrow.

"I know all of those people, but what's so special about Rod?"

Gleaming, I shut my eyes as I recalled the memory.

"I met him in Music class, and we played a duet together on the piano. He also complimented my vocals. He's a rather gentleman, like myself."

I felt the Frenchman's eyes on me, as all I saw was darkness. Opening my eyes to their primary position, I took note of Francis's agitated face.

"Something wrong, chap? You're not jealous are you?"

I let my words be soaked in sarcasm as Francis leaned closer.

"Only if you want me to be, cher."

I felt my heart accelerate as he kept getting slightly closer by the second.

'Francis…'

"Kesesese! The awesome me is here, along with Antonio!"

Immediately pulling my face away, my head turned towards the open door. I recognized the albino, but was unaware of the so-called Antonio.

"Isn't that your friend, wanker?"

Back straight, I noticed an expression of melancholy, until he met the eyes of his companions.

"Oui, how'd you two get detention?"

"I called Mrs. Mannina a bitch after class, and she got all pissy."

I scoffed at the ruby-eyed boy, as my neck rotated towards the Spanish teen.

"I started playing a love song for Lovi during class."

'Idiots.'

The Frenchman shook his head in a playful manor, as Antonio sat down next to him, and Gilbert took the seat on my right.

"Kesesese, I remember you! You're four eyes! How's school for ya, newbie?"

As the teen inched forward I backed up, right into Francis's chest.

"I didn't know you liked me so much, Sourcils."

Realizing my mistake, I furiously sat up, only for me to be directly in front of the grey-haired boy. 'Our noses are practically touching…someone get me out of here!'

"You're kind of cute, Brit. Nothing compared to Feli though. Maybe we should get to know each other better."

Placing his hand atop of mine, I felt like I was going to die. 'Someone slap me out of this nightmare.'

"Alright you corrupt students, let's get detention started."

Sneering Mrs. Mannina's direction, Gilbert gave me one last look of something I couldn't make out, and slowly started to back off.


End file.
